


Obstruction

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: this is gay, and filthy dirty smut because I love yana
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	Obstruction

**Author's Note:**

> Rec this to your friends because of KuroAka

It was quiet, a little too quiet for Kuroo’s liking because he was usually the one making noise. It was impossible to get him to quiet down during certain times of the day, but it was almost 8 pm. An appropriate time to be quiet, but it was like the house was motionless, stuck in place.

“Keiji?” Kuroo shouted through the empty house. He waited a few moments, hoping Keiji would respond. When a response never came, Kuroo hung up his jacket and threw his shoes into the hallway closet and stumbled into the house. Kuroo ran a thin hand through his hair, he was slightly worried about Keiji he was usually home by this time, and then the fact that the house was super still was scaring him.

Even though it wasn’t normal, Tetsurou had no other choice than continue normally. So he moved to the shower. The water was warm and comforting on his taut muscles, he sighed quietly as the running waterfalls over his shoulders and cascades down his body. He is always so tense after work, and the atmosphere of the household is making him uncomfortable as well. 

He steps out of the shower and grabs a medium-sized towel beside him, he wraps it around his waist. The black locks on top of his head droop down by his ears and drop tiny droplets of water on his shoulders.

Kuroo makes his way to his bedroom before he opens the door, he hears faint breathing and before he could be alarmed his eyes land on something that is utterly beautiful. 

Maybe not something, but someone. His boyfriend. Akaashi Keiji. 

The raven is tied to the bed, a single wrist strapped into a leather cuff, and his other hand disappears under his leg, only to reappear against a small black butt plug that Keiji is pushing inside himself. Quiet breathy moans fall from Keiji’s mouth, and Kuroo stands frozen at the door. His skin suddenly warm, a contrast to the brisk cold air of the room. Keiji’s face is flushed red, and his fingers moved eagerly against the butt plug to provide him more friction. 

Kuroo leans against the door frame, Keiji only notices the movement from the corner of his eyes, he looks up and sees the beautiful rippling muscles that belonged to his boyfriend. The V of his waist dipping into the towel, leaving more to be desired.

“Tetsurou-” Keiji chokes out, a small tear falling from the corner of his eye. Kuroo jumps slightly, but he refuses to move. He likes this, he enjoys watching Keiji fuck himself, pretending it was him. 

“You’re being such a good boy Keiji, spreading yourself for me,” Kuroo murmured loud enough for Keiji to hear. Keiji choked out a moan, as he pushed the butt plug into his hole slowly. A smile lifted into Kuroo’s features, and he moved over to the bed, slowly, taking a step at a time. 

“God, Keiji, you’re so beautiful, I love the way you moan for me,” Keiji’s threw his head back against the pillows, and Kuroo cooed at the sight.

“Tetsurou-” Keiji says breathlessly, drool falling from the corner of his mouth, “ _ Daddy _ \- fuck me please,” Keiji begged.

Kuroo tensed for a second, his body suddenly filling and coiling with heat. He can feel his erection stir under his towel. Poking and prodding at the material that keeps it hidden and contained. Kuroo pulls off the towel with one hand and lets it fall to the floor beside him. He watches Keiji’s gaze fall to his erection, a small blush reaching his features. Kuroo’s wraps a hand around his cock, giving it a small gentle stroke, and he hears Keiji choke up a moan. 

Kuroo’s eyes search every corner and drip of Akaashi’s skin, the saliva pooling from his mouth, the tears falling from his eyes, the way his legs tense and relax as he pulls the plug in and out. Kuroo’s hand absentmindedly speeds up, giving himself an easing pleasure.

“I love watching you like this, wrecked and needy, Keiji. Do you want me?” Kuroo asks, his own voice sounds a little more wrecked than he liked. He did like standing there, naked touching himself, and Keiji watching. But Kuroo was doing the same with Keiji, as he fucked himself gently on the plug. Kuroo held back everything not to just go over and take what was his. 

“Yes daddy, I  _ need _ you,” Keiji says, moving the plug inside himself faster. His wrist is bending awkwardly but he can’t feel the stinging pain as he pushes into his own asshole. “Tetsu I-” Keiji cries, feeling his climax approaching.

“Wait, baby, don’t come yet,” Kuroo says, pushing a knee into the bed, he’s still holding himself in his hand; kneeling in front of Keiji, whose hand motions have stopped. Keiji pushed himself up a little higher on the bed. His blood feels hot, almost like molten lava. Burning and surging through his veins.

Kuroo is pumping himself over Keiji, his movements are fast and hard. Keiji legs are spread for Kuroo to kneel between them. “Can I come on you, baby?” Kuroo asks, his fingers squeezing the tip of his dick before going down to move his hand over his shaft in a fast motion.

“Yes please daddy, please,” Keiji cries pulling against the leather cuff holding his wrist. He’s stopped playing with the plug. His eyes are solely trained on Kuroo, the way his hand works his cock, and the way his eyes are becoming dark and clouded. 

Kuroo feels the warmth filling him quickly, his movements become faster and more aggressive as he approaches his climax. He uses his other hand to hold himself over Keiji, pressing his hand into the bed next to his lover’s head. He’s still rubbing himself, it’s coming. He can feel it. “Oh, baby-” Kuroo says, as he comes over his partner’s abdomen. Kuroo’s strokes his cock gently through his orgasm, and Keiji moans as the warm liquid colors his skin.

“Jesus, Keiji, what brought this on?” Kuroo asks while he breathes deeply through his nose. 

“I couldn’t get you out of my head, and suddenly I was here, waiting for you,” Akaashi said with a shrug.

“Quite a surprise,” Kuroo says with a smile, pushing himself back up so he’s kneeling again. “Am I allowed to have some fun?” Kuroo asks smirking.

“Yes please,” Keiji says with a pleading voice, that makes Kuroo gulp. Although Kuroo thinks, he’s the one in charge, Kuroo almost always finds himself bending to whatever Keiji says and wants. 

“Lean against the headboard while I get the other cuff,” Kuroo says, moving off the bed, and over to the closet to retrieve the other set of leather cuffs. He walks over to the bed, his flaccid dick swaying gently between his legs. Keiji finds himself following the motion with his eyes. 

Kuroo wraps a hand gently around Keiji’s other wrist and brings it over to clasp it into the cuff. He clasps the other against the railing of the headboard. He tightens it and pulls on it to test the grip.

“Comfortable?” Kuroo asks.

“Yes,” Keiji responds, anticipation evident in his voice. 

Kuroo climbs onto the bed, he climbs over the length of Keiji’s body until his knees are side by side by his chest. Keiji’s exhales deeply, the realization settles into his body, as he relaxes his shoulders. Kuroo holds his dick in his hand and slides the tip of it against Keiji’s bottom lip. The male instinctively darts his tongue out to lick the tip. Kuroo shivers at the wet warmth. Keiji laps his tongue against Kuroo’s frenulum. Kuroo thrusts his hips forward, pushing past Keiji’s lips and teeth, into his mouth. The warmth makes him take a pause for a moment before he begins to thrust into Keiji’s mouth. Tetsurou grips the back of Keiji’s head, using it as leverage as his move his member back and forth into the wet cave. Keiji’s mouth starts to ache slightly but he ignores it and takes Kuroo deeper into his mouth. Keiji was born without a gag reflex, and Kuroo can’t help but relish in this fact. When Kuroo reaches the back of Keiji’s throat his head rolls back. He fucks into Keiji’s mouth aimlessly, moving his head to close over his cock over and over. Keiji takes it, he accepts it. And now Kuroo his hard in his throat, brushing the roof of his mouth each time he pushes in to fill him. Keiji is reminded of the butt plug inside of him, when he feels himself clench around it, moaning around the Kuroo’s length.    
  
Warm tears are falling from Keiji’s eyes, and when Kuroo looks down, he wipes them off of his cheeks. “Keiji you’re beautiful,” he whispers as he cups Keiji’s cheeks in his hands. Keiji moans again, and he blinks and looks upward at Kuroo who is staring down at him with an intense gaze.

“So, so pretty, especially like this,” Keiji swallows around him, and Kuroo’s head rolls back again and he moans, Keiji watches this and his eyes widen. He pulls at the cuffs, wanting to hold Kuroo while he fucks his mouth. He mentally curses that he can’t do so. 

Keiji is sucking up all the excess saliva when he pulls out of him slowly. Kuroo’s dick is glistening still with a heavy coat of spit, it’s honestly beautiful if Keiji has anything to say about it.

“You took my cock like a good little _ slut  _ didn’t you Keiji?” Kuroo asks, moving his hand to grasp Keiji’s chin. He wipes away a tear on Keiji’s cheeks as the other whines. 

“Yes daddy,” He says in a hoarse voice. Kuroo gives him a clean slap against his cheek, it’s not extremely hard, but it leaves a pleasant sting in Keiji’s skin. Kuroo leans over and slides the leather cuffs downward so they’re essentially on the bed. 

“Flip over, on your knees,” Kuroo instructs. Keiji carefully turns his wrist in the cuffs, while maneuvering his body to lie on his stomach. Once he’s in that position, he uses the cuffs as leverage to push himself upon his knees, Kuroo moves back slowly to give him space. 

Once Keiji is in position, Kuroo moves closer to him, he places a warm hand along the curve of Keiji’s behind. He gently grabs the skin between his fingers, and then gives it a nice clean slap, spanking him. Keiji jumps forward, pushing on his weight onto his hands. 

“Do you like that?” Kuroo asks. Keiji nods his head and hums in affirmation. 

Kuroo spanks him again, a little harder this time, Keiji’s skin turns white and then fades into a gentle red. Akaashi sighs, letting the stinging pain fuel his lust. 

Kuroo slides his hand down slowly, sliding into the other’s crack and wrapping thin fingers around the plug, to move it in and out of Keiji’s hole. Kuroo holds onto Keiji’s hip, gripping it softly, as soft moans fall from Keiji’s mouth. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Kuroo asks, pulling the plug out, and then pushing it all the way back in.

“Oh, god yes daddy please!” Keiji cries, pushing his hips against the plug teasing his hole. Kuroo smiles and gives Keiji another spanking before ruthlessly pulling the plug out without warning.

Keiji’s chokes, his body tenses a little before he settles back into Kuroo’s touch. Kuroo’s fingers are warm on his skin, they smooth over his behind, his knuckle running up and down his crack, brushing against his hole. Kuroo grabs the bottle of lube that Akaashi’s left beside him on the bed. He uncaps it and pours a generous amount of the translucent solution, on his tanned skin. Keiji turns his hands into fists, holding the bedsheets in between his fingers. 

“Tetsurou-please,” Keiji says, moving his hips back and hitting the side of Kuroo’s hips. 

“Yes, baby, soon,” Kuroo says slicking his dick up with the lubrication, completely coating.

“Oh, you’re such a good boy, spreading yourself for me,” Kuroo lines his dick up with Keiji’s hole. One of his hand grasps onto Keiji’s hip, holding tightly. 

“I’m gonna fuck you hard and good, alright?”

“Yes, daddy,” Keiji says, pushing his hole against Kuroo’s tip, Kuroo’s dick slipping in shallowly. Kuroo pushes all the way in, bottoming out, and Keiji groans, and falls down onto his elbows.

“Oh Keiji, you’re so tight, you feel so good,” Kuroo is pulsing inside of Keiji’s basking in the sensation of his partner.

“Move please Tetsurou,” Keiji mumbled under his breath. 

Kuroo does as he asks, and he slowly moves his hips back, almost completely pulling out of Keiji, only to rush back in, filling him again. Keiji groans, his body tensing as his prostate aches with a need for friction. And Kuroo begins to give it to him.

Tetsurou’s pace begins to pick up, he pulls out quickly this time and slams into him just as fast. His prostate being stimulated once again, driving him inch by inch to climax. Kuroo continued this motion, but he slams in harder and harder each time. His hips, hitting hard against the other’s ass. 

Kuroo’s leans his body over Keiji’s bent form and snakes a hand around his neck. He remembers what he researched. [Squeeze the sides of your partner’s neck with your fingers, not your thumb, for pleasure.] He tries this action, titling Keiji’s head upward, and then grasping his lover’s throat, squeezing him slowly. Keiji tightens around him, and Kuroo groans, making him squeeze just a little tighter. 

Keiji responds positively to this. He moves his hips hard against his boyfriend, and Kuroo his releasing hot deep breaths beside his ear. 

“Keiji,” he whispers, basically moans, unable to think of anything else to say. Keiji seems to choke, and Kuroo loosens his hold. 

“Tetsurou,” Keiji whines, with the same amount of emotion behind it. Almost like they were both saying I love you, without the words. The two of them have always been able to communicate like this, without full sentences, sometimes without words, just touch. It’s one of Kuroo’s favorite things about their relationship. Another is the way, Akaashi’s trusts him, completely.

Kuroo tightens his grip once again and starts to pound into Akaashi’s ass. It’s rough, and Keiji loves it as moans fall from his lips and his knees shake weakly. Luckily, Kuroo his holding him up, making sure he stays for him. Kuroo’s climax is coming quickly, same as Akaashi. His prostate his pulsing, he’s moving his body in a rocking motion, heat pooling through his gut as Kuroo’s fucks him, hard and relentless. Keiji struggles to breathe, but he loves the feeling of Kuroo’s warm finger around his neck, the way his moans sound choked up, and he loves the deep groaning that escapes Kuroo’s mouth each time he pushes against him. It’s all too much.

Keiji comes without warning, the warm liquid spilling out of him without even touching his own dick. Keiji’s walls close around Kuroo’s cock as he rides out his orgasm, and Kuroo’s groaning as Keiji forces Kuroo’s own climax. Kuroo releases Keiji’s throat, and grab his hips on both sides to steady himself. Kuroo fills his boyfriend with his semen, and Keiji comes all over the bed. They’re both breathless, panting, unable to speak. Keiji can feel the blood rushing in his ears, and Kuroo can feel his own heartbeat in his head. 

“Babe, you okay?” Kuroo asks, he always asks if Keiji is okay after sex, it’s a constant. 

“Yes,” He says allowing himself to drop, causing Kuroo to fall on top of him. Quickly, Kuroo pushes himself up as to not crush Akaashi. Keiji ignores the movement, allowing his body and nerves to settle. Releasing slow quiet breaths, relaxing into the bed. 

“Let me get you cleaned up,” Kuroo says, pushing himself off the bed. He makes his way to the bathroom and began to draw a warm bath. He tests the water several times before leaving the bathroom. Quickly, he jogs into the bedroom. He digs his arms into the mattress to grab Akaashi from under him, and scoop him up into his arms. Keiji sighs slightly but relaxes into Kuroo’s hold. Kuroo takes him to the bathroom, lowering him slowly into the tub of warm water. Akaashi’s body his pliant, he settles into the water resting his back against the back of the tub. 

Kuroo waits, kneeling on the floor until the bath is filled enough. He swiftly steps into the tub, behind Keiji, relaxing into the warm water. He cups water into his hand and pours it over Keiji’s skin. The raven his breathing slowly, being lulled to sleep from being so comfortable. Kuroo runs a hand through Keiji’s hair. 

“Hey, babe,” Kuroo says, trying to get Keiji’s attention.

“Hmm,” Keiji hums.

“I love you,” Kuroo says, content filling his chest. 

“I love you too,” Keiji whispers under his breath.


End file.
